


What Did You Do?

by Quinny_555



Series: You Should See Me in a Crown [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Meg Masters, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Brainwashed Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Evil Ruby (Supernatural), F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Manipulative Ruby (Supernatural), Mind Manipulation, Protective Meg Masters, Ruby (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: “A blood spell?” Sam yelled, swiping the old book off of the altar it sat on. The altar she had set up.“S-sam, it's not what you think it is. I swear, baby, I would never do that to you, you know that-” Ruby gasped as she was thrown against the wall.Or:In which Sam finds out why Ruby insisted he only drank her blood.





	What Did You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Dean was rescued from Hell by Sam (before the first work in this series).

“A blood spell?” Sam yelled, swiping the old book off of the altar it sat on. The altar _she_ had set up.

“S-sam, it's not what you think it is. I swear, baby, I would never do that to you, you _know_ that-” Ruby gasped as she was thrown against the wall. He stalked forward and grabbed the traitorous bitch by the throat.

“You thought you could control me? Make me an addict?” He growled. Her eyes darkened and his veins started burning. He cried out and dropped her into a heap on the floor as he stumbled back.

“You know what, baby?” She whispered as she stood and moved to crouch in front of his kneeling form. There was pain and something else burning through his veins, something he hadn't felt… maybe ever. He looked down at his shaking hands and realized what the feeling was; the urge to submit completely to her will. He made a choked sound as she grabbed his face and made him look her in the eye. “I already did.” The pressure was crushing and his mind was getting cloudier by the second. “And here’s what's going to happen. You're going to continue as you were, forget about this whole revelation, forget about saving Dean. Okay, love?”

“Okay,” He whispered despite the small voice in the back of his head screaming _NO, NO, NO!_ She smiled sweetly at him and she pressed her lips to his.

“Good boy,” She murmured and the part of him still resisting got quieter. Suddenly Ruby gasped as she was grabbed by the hair and slammed into the wall behind her. Meg didn't let relinquish her gip once she had slammed Ruby into the plaster hard enough to crack it, but repeated the action once more.

“I knew it you fucking skank,” Meg growled into the dazed demon’s ear. “How many times did you make him forget, huh?” She tightened the hand twisted in her hair when the weaker demon just laughed.

“What do you think you can do to me?” She rasped. “I've got him wrapped around my finger.”

“Oh, I'm not going to do anything to you. He is.” Meg suddenly wrapped an iron manacle around her wrist. There were sigils carved into the metal and Ruby’s eyes widened.

“What is this?”

“No more magic for you.” Meg taunted smugly as she chained the other wrist to the first one. “Still think he’s gonna protect you?” Ruby had the audacity to _whimper_ at that and Meg rolled her eyes. She slammed Ruby’s head into the plaster once more and she was out cold. Meg dropped her and turned to look at her King. He was still kneeling, fine material of his suit pants digging into the dingy carpet under his knees. She cautiously approached him lest he lash out. Despite the fact that she was stronger than Ruby (and most demons still alive) she was most definitely not stronger than the Boy King.

“Sam?” She asked cautiously. He looked up at her with confused eyes.

“What happened?” He asked taking in the scene. “She-she did something to me. What did she do?” Meg was dreading telling him what had happened. However, she was dreading the detox process that would have to come next even more. It would be worth it, having him strong and on the throne again and, most importantly, in her debt. After all, what use would he be if he didn't at least feel indebted to her? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If Meg seems a little... cold in the way she views Sam toward the end in this, it's just because she didn't care about him at the time (which is before the first fic in this series). It was only a few fics ago that she realized that she actually cares about Sam and not just what he can do for her, so keep that in mind when she seems a little cynical.


End file.
